Welcome to Life, Guardians
by dearmaniacc
Summary: Ikuto has a wonderful life. He is now friends with all the Guardians, actually has care in his system, and manages to hook up with Amu somehow. But fate decides to screw all of this up! As you can only say: welcome to life, Guardians. RIMAHIKO.


**Maniac: Pig! PIIIIIIIIG!**

**Suu: Why is Mani-chan screaming 'PIIIG!' when you have a cat?**

**Maniac: My cat is named Pig.**

**Suu: Isn't he named...**

**Maniac: Don't say it!**

**Suu: Iku-tan?**

**Ikuto: MROW!**

**Maniac: Same thing. ^_^"**

Today, blah blah blah

Yo. This is Ikuto. I'm getting really bored, so I want to keep this journal to write up events that may or may not exist.

I forgot.

This is exactly 3 years after we graduated from Seiyo. Or, rather, **they** graduated from Seiyo.

7:20 AM, Amu's house

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEA?!"

Amu screamed at everyone looking for her 'special' tea blend of apple tea and apple juice. I think Yaya the Sugar Demon stifled an 'urp' as Amu cried for her precious tea.

"WHERE IS MY GODDAMN TEA?!"

I asked Kiddy King for some Pocky, but the greedy bastard grabbed it all for himself.

"Mine."

Which chorused with yet another piercing wail from the whale herself.

"YOU KNOW I GET CRABBY WITHOUT MY DAILY TEA!!"

I was pretty sure this was turning into one of those soap operas:

A greedy man with his crabby wife find new love with Ikuto, the new university schoolboy, as Amu realizes her mistake with the bi Tadase.

"I WANT MY TEAAAA!"

Ugh.

8:00 AM

Just so you know, we already went to college and graduated (me being the first) so all we did nowadays was yell at our parents, yell at each other, and play random games orchestrated by Yaya the Sugar Demon. Right now, we were playing a very random game of Life.

Rima and Nagehiko butted right in to our house and threatened to tell Amu who took her tea if they didn't play. Nobody let them play except for Yaya. He he he.

Bored

Instead of playing Life, Yaya suggested to play a round of either Spin the Bottle or what she called 'Film Dubs'. Film Dubs won, so we turned on the TV and set the stereo on mute. Then Yaya grinned like a gargoyle and said, "Now, I'm putting MY twist on things!"

This wasn't an original game?!

Sugar Demon simply said to us, "When the characters do something or lip-synch something --"

she sneered at me. She's seriously creepy.

"you have to act it out!"

I hate that she put on 'I Love Lucy'. I never want to see another redhead ever again.

In a torture chamber named 'The TV Room'

Being the oldest, I summed up the order. To my relief, I ended up saying, "Youngest first."

He he he, Sugar Demon.

Or more like: Sugar Devil.

As she was on her eternal sugar rush, Yaya ended up having to whine about everything and doing stupid things, just like Lucy.

That was pretty normal. Except the next scene involved a lip-to-lip kiss. As I said "youngest first", Rima shrieked and ran out of the room.

Amu just punched me and said, "Hentai baka-neko."

I didn't give a damn, I was enjoying this too much.

I still can't believe that Yaya actually wanted to do it.

Yaya finally loses to Rima Mashiro

Rima ended up getting her way, but it didn't matter anymore, we were all getting drunk on chocolate milk and our hormones decided to continue working. Kukai has recently joined us, and Utau shortly after. When they were in the closet, I heard moans and screams, and afterwards Utau's clothes were rumpled.

They were totally getting it on in there.

I'm pretty sure Kiddy King was starting his own little empire-hoard of Pocky underneath Amu's bed, and everyone else was playing what looked like "Kiss Poker". Seeing Amu, I recommended "Strip Poker", but Amu shoved me and I decided to just play Kiss Poker. I totally forgot. Yaya was in there with Tadase. Her clothes were rumpled, too.

Kukai + Utau moment there.

Then everyone came in for "DDR Dude Version", where Utau was shaking her tail off in front of distracted dudes. It was Kukai versus Me.

I won :]]]

Before we played "Spin the Bottle", I thought I was drunk, because Amu hugged me a little oddly. Like, hands rubbing your back then going down. Then I saw she was almost asleep, so my hopes and dreams were shattered.

Spin the Bottle kicks Rima's butt

The first thing I did was spin the bottle so it landed on Amu. Crap. It landed on Rima. Since she was waaay too short and I was waaay too tall, I gave it up and tried again. It landed on Amu, but she gave me 'the face' (eyes like red hornets, nose scrunched up, and mouth in a furious fashion) so I gave it up to Rima.

It landed on Nagihiko.

HA HA HA!

But I think they actually enjoyed it, because I was getting impatient in the middle of their kiss, and I'm a pretty patient guy. Then I saw Naghiko's hand go lower than the back without Rima letting go of his lips and I decided to break them apart.

Then I saw them sleeping in the same bed. One of them didn't have PJ's on, the other was in their undies.

I am not telling who.

Of course, Kukai and Utau decided to keep us up again, so we didn't get ANY sleep that night.

Awesome.


End file.
